


【SD花流．生活系列之十】三井的烦恼（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．生活系列（文：十甫） [10]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．生活系列之十】三井的烦恼（文：十甫）

叮！

升降机的门打开了，站在门前的搭客很有默契地各自向左向右地移开一步，以便升降机里的搭客能顺利地走出来。

看着最后一名搭客步升降机后，那个一直用手按着控制纽的绑马尾男人，微笑地示意身旁的两位年轻小姐先进入升降机。

那两位小姐见到他迷人的笑容，不禁都脸上一红，低着头踏进升降机，不约而同地想：“这男人真有风度，而且长得很好看……”

望着那男人一手提行李袋，一手插裤袋地走进升降机，既从容、潇洒又优美的步伐让两位年轻小姐心中微微一动。见他手按12的号码，年轻小姐们不由微微失望，原来他住十二楼，跟我不同层…

想着他刚刚对自己展现的笑容，其中一位手上拿流行杂志的年轻小姐不由细细地打量这背对着自己的男人。

呣，他应该有180公分高，身着深褐色的长风衣，笔挺的西装裤衬托出他修长的双腿。啊！他还有一头柔顺的直长发，但现在被绑成简单的马尾，还隐隐泛出蓝光……若被放下来，一定像瀑布般耀眼夺目……

正想得出神，突觉被人手肘推了一下，回过神时就对上一双带笑的眼睛，那小姐不禁窘得连忙低下头，假装翻着手上的杂志。她不敢再看那男人，也不敢看推了自己一下女友，天知道那男人刚才的笑眼差点把她的魂摄去了，她的心还兀自怦怦乱跳个不停。

咦～他！

她的眼睛停在杂志的其中一页，页面上的时装模特儿竟与那个男人长得一模一样！

“三井寿！”她不禁念出这个名字……

听见有人喊自己的名字，三井又再一次转头后望。

又是那女子～

于是，他便对着她再展现标准的笑脸，“是！我的小姐，我就是三井寿，请问有什么我可以效劳的吗？”

“没…没…没有…”，年轻小姐满脸通红地摇着手，“你…真人…比照片好看多了…”

“谢谢，能得到两位美丽的小姐的赞美，是我的荣幸！”三井说着，微微鞠了一躬。

那两位小姐连忙鞠躬还礼！

叮！

还想再客套几句的三井，眼见到了十二楼，便有礼貌地向两位小姐道再见，然后潇洒地转出升降机。

“女人……”听到身后的升降机门关上后，三井吐出了这两个字。

12-7B在哪裡？呣，在右边。

三井按照指示牌向右边迈步走去。

“12-3B……12-4B…12-5B…”三井一边数一边走，突然隐隐约约听到争吵的声音，好像是……三井加快脚步……果然！争吵声是从12-7B座发出来的！

虽然听不清里面的人的吵架内容，但却听得出战情激烈！

三井不禁一阵兴奋！

那两个人在吵架，说不定已开打了，太好了，真有眼福！

他口中的那两个人就是樱木花道和流川枫。自从前年在唐吉诃德举办的动工宴后，就一直没有机会再见到湘北高中的名产──猴狐大战。不是他与这两个人久未联络，而是每次聚会时，这两个人似乎很有默契地只耍嘴皮子，即使斗嘴斗得面红耳赤，也不见谁向谁动手，呣，应该说也不见流川先动手。  
害一班好事之人少了许多娱乐节目，而自己更益发怀念当年在唐吉诃德的那场混战了！

而今天，自己心血来潮地来到东京，并打算在他们两人同居的家寄住几天，却不期然遇上两人在吵架。虽然还未亲眼看到战情，但光听声音就让他兴奋不已。

三井轻快地按着樱木流川家的门铃。

听到门铃响，里面的争吵声似乎静止了，但随即又吵了起来。三井摇摇头，想必这两个人这一刻是为了谁去开门而吵吧！他用力地再按门铃……

过了半晌，三井听到屋内的人用力地踏着步伐走近。门一拉开，就见到满脸怒容的樱木，涨红的脸，有如他的头发……

三井举起一手，还未说出一个“嗨”字，就听到屋内传来“碰！”的一声。

本拉着门把的樱木，马上转身入内。三井连忙跟进，顺手关上大门。

只见樱木用力地搥着一扇门并大喊，“死狐狸！别以为只有你会关门！我也会！”然后闪进右边的房间。看着那房门就快关上时，倏地被又被拉开，一个红头探出来，“而且绝对关得比你响！”

碰！！！

果然很响！三井见那被用力关上的门兀自摇晃，不禁莞尔，接着便大笑了起来。但不一会儿，他就笑不出了，“今晚，我睡哪里？”

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

早起的樱木，正默默地打着领带。

突然，房门“碰碰”作响，樱木一颗原本郁闷的心，此刻在暗笑，臭狐狸！

他快步走向门口。

但门外的人似乎等不及，把门拍得更响。

“告訢你，我还在生气！”樱木拉开了房门，就吐出了这一句。只见站在门外，手捧着枕头、被单的流川挑了挑眉，然后摆了一副谁管你生气的神情，迳自走进樱木的房间。

“喂！臭狐狸！你没听到吗？我还在生气，你进来干嘛！”樱木犹自拉着门把，恶狠狠地对流川说。

“要你管？”流川白他一眼。

“你说什么！这是我的房间，我没权管谁……咦？这是什么？”樱木用力地吸了两下，“韭菜饼！狐狸～你做了韭菜饼吗？”

樱木听见正把枕头、被单放在自己床上的流川应了一声，心里不由大乐，这死狐狸这次认输了，那么爱睡的他竟会一大早起来做天才爱吃的韭菜饼……想到这里，心中一暖，慢慢走向流川，将他扳向自己，“我还在生气唷！狐狸～”

流川瞪他一眼，“那你继续气吧！”推开他，想走出房间。

樱木用力将他拉回，然后快速地扶正他的头，趋唇向他吻去。“嗯～”流川挣扎了一下，便伸手抱住樱木。

流川的回应让樱木更加深这个吻……

“早安～”

门口突然出现的问安声，吓得正吻得火热的樱木岔了一口气，差点喘不上来。

他放开了流川，望向门口时，竟看见披头散发，正大张着口打哈欠的三井寿！

樱木一阵惊愕，结结巴巴地问：“小……小三，你怎么会在这里！”

流川白他一眼说：“昨天你自己放他进来的，白痴！”

樱木望着仍在自己怀中的流川，“是吗？…怎么我没印象了…”

“白痴！”难道你只记得我们的吵架？

“哈～你们别管我，继续做你们刚才的事……”三井一手捂着大开的嘴，一手在身上乱抓痒，头发一颠颠的。

流川轻轻挣脱樱木的怀抱，“白痴～快去吃早餐吧！”边说边向房门走去，经过三井身边时，“学长，你也吃吧！”

犹在抓痒的三井，听流川这么一说，不禁一呆，怎么流川今天这么有礼貌？偷眼向樱木望去，他正讪讪地笑，脸上还挂着羞红。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“小三，你怎么有空到东京来？不必做show吗？”正大口咬着一片韭菜饼的樱木，口齿不清地问道。

“我这几天放假，想到久未见你们，便来白吃白住！怎么？不欢迎吗？”三井也是边吃边说。他嘴巴塞得满满地，两腮鼓涨了起来。“流川，你的手艺真好，真是什么，酒菜饼？”

“不是啦～是韭菜饼！没吃过吗？这可是我教狐狸做的，像他那么懒，怎么有心思想出这么好吃的东西。”

白痴！

流川低着头吃早餐，不理会樱木的揶揄。把最后一口饼吞进肚后，流川站了起来，“我去上学了！”

“哦～拜拜！”樱木向流川摇着叉子。

“拜！”三井也依样葫芦。

这两个人的吃相真差！那白痴就不必说啦，学长……唉～不是当模特儿的吗？流川在心裡摇摇头。

“小三，你该不会是为了逃债才来的吧？”樱木目送流川离开家门后，问三井道。

“不是啦～我…我放假嘛，便来玩玩！”

樱木才不相信三井的回答。但他既不说，樱木也不便再问下去。经过多年的在职训练，樱木有时在生活上也应用了保安人员守则：顾客不愿意说的事，不要问！

哼！不说就不说，反正小三是憋不住的人，迟早会说的！只怕到时想不听都不可以。

“我要去上班了，快迟到了！小三，拜托你收捨一下，若想出门的话，电视机顶上的架子（三井指了指那放着两个小酒瓶的木色架子）对，就是那个，那个酒瓶后的大瓮压着一把门匙，记得带了。”樱木边走边说。

三井向樱木摇摇手。

他转眼望着桌上的杯碟，不禁一阵苦笑。

拜托我…他不知道我不会做家务的吗？这些要怎么收捨？

不禁暗暗偑服这两个同居的大男人竟可以将屋子收捨得井井有条。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
为日昇高中篮球队进行了一场激烈的特训后，流川拖着疲惫的步伐回家。在地铁上，他已睡得七荤八素，还差点睡过了站。

好不容易撑着快合上的眼皮来到家门，一打开门，里面的情景将他给吓醒！

遭贼了吗？

眼见沙发上的坐垫、小枕头全被丢在地上，电视机、音响等被移离原位，而电视机上的架子更惨不忍睹，原本摆在上面的饰物不但东歪西倒，连那一对小酒瓶也被打破了一个，残瓦片片碎散在地上，酒瓶内的酒也毫不保留地暴露了……

只见自己的房间缓缓地走出一人，脸上带着愧疚，“流川…你回来了……对不起…我今天中午想出去，但忘了门匙放在哪，所以东找西找才……这样的……”

三井顿了顿，继续说道，“我不会收拾……东西摆了好久都摆不回原位……”他见流川不发一言地走近电视机上的架子，并拿起那未打破的小酒瓶，急忙说，“那个…我真的对不起，我愿意赔！”

彭！

三井瞠目结舌，流川干什么？竟将那完好的小酒瓶摔在地上！他…气疯了吗？

“流川……你…”

“这个酒瓶留下来没意思了。”流川语调平平地说，听不出他内心的波动。

接着，流川转身走向厨房。不一会儿，他就拿着拖把出来。

三井见他结结实实地在那个酒瓶摔破的地方拖了一圈又一圈，然后快手快脚地将凌乱的客厅收拾得干干淨淨。接着，又见他再次走进厨房……

唰唰唰的流水声以及碗碟碰撞的声音，让三井羞得无地自容。从来，自己都是饭来张口、衣来伸手，不曾动手做过家务。当了模特儿，搬离了父母家后，生活更写意，吃饭、穿衣，一切由经理人打点，从来都不曾劳心。

唉～我就是没有他们的能力嘛！

觉得自己会越帮越忙的三井，认为自己最应该做的事是：坐下来，看电视。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“狐狸～我回来了…”甫一打开门，樱木就高声叫到。

“流川他睡了，还没醒。”坐在沙发上静静看电视的三井答道。

“噢！小三，你今天没出去吗？”

“嗯…中午出去了一阵子。”

“哦！…咦？狐狸今天没煮晚餐吗？”

“我想，他是累坏了……这样吧，樱木，你去把他叫醒，我们一起出去吃。我请客！”呣，流川他睡了两个小时多了，也该休息够了吧。

“嗯…还是在家裡吃吧，狐狸不爱吃馆子。就让我这个天才煮给你们吃，肯定让你回味无穷，哇哈哈～”

“你真的要煮？那我不客气了，我要吃香鸡焖饭！”三井听说樱木要下厨，便老实不客气地要求。他实在太怀念樱木的绝活了。

“小三你果然会吃！好吧～就看我的！”樱木竖起拇指指向自己。

才一阵子，厨房就香气四溢，吸引了三井的脚步。

“哇！樱木，你真厉害，才一阵子就煮成了，我的口水快流出来了。”三井对还在忙着的樱木大赞道。

“我是天才嘛！”樱木咧嘴一笑，“不过，还要焖半个小时才成。小三你再坐一会儿吧，我先去洗澡，顺便把那懒狐狸叫醒。”说着就走出厨房。

三井重新窝在沙发上看电视。

也不知过了多久，只听房间传出了声响，三井暗暗偷笑，两个傢伙又开打了。原来只有在家的时候，这两个人才会拳来脚往。三井很高兴自己终于找到他们“不再”打架的答案。

唉～也就只有樱木可以忍受流川的冷，若是换了别人，不早逃了吗？

想到下午自己不断在流川的冷眼下打颤，实在没用。不过三井后来安慰自己，那一定是自己有愧在先才会如此吧。

算一算这两个人也同居三年了吧……或许…可以问一问他们……

没来由一阵心烦与郁闷，三井关掉电视，离开沙发，然后伏下身体做掌上压。

但不容他久做，房间里的两个人终于出来了。

“小三，你干嘛？饿疯了？那不管用的，你不知道越做越饿的吗？”樱木取笑三井道。

“没有啦，我做做运动让身体结实一点。唉～我们这一行，由头发到脚趾都必须照顾，尤其是不能发胖，很烦～”三井有点无奈地说道。

“那我们让你大吃特吃，岂不是害了你？不不不，你还是别吃的好！”樱木连连摇手。

“哼！我现在放假，才懒管！吃了再打算！况且是你的招牌名作，我岂有不吃的道理？我可是三井寿哩～”三井一副拼了命也要吃的样子，让樱木的招牌笑声笑得更刺耳。

流川皱着眉，一言不发地走进厨房准备开饭。

“狐狸，你记得拿辣椒酱出来喎！”樱木对着流川的背影吩咐道，然后与三井一起坐在饭桌前。

“你不去帮忙吗？不怕流川生气？”三井向樱木单眼。他自己肯定是不会去了，以免越帮越忙。

“哼！我会怕那只狐狸？你哪只眼睛看到！”樱木立刻抗议。

“大家都这么认为，你不是很听他的话吗？他说东，你可不敢说西唷！”三井揶谕樱木，觉得逗樱木生气或激起他的不服气最好玩。

“谁说的？他说去东，我偏去西！你们不知道吗？……都是你啦，臭狐狸，如果不是你爱别扭，天才会被人这么说吗？”樱木转而向从厨房出来的流川抗议。

“白痴！从来就是我说了算！”流川嘴上忙着说，手上也不慢，很快地就装了三碗焖鸡饭，并将其中两碗各自给了樱木和三井，不过三井面前的碗稍放得重一点。

“白痴！辣椒少吃点！”

“哼！”樱木很不甘愿地放下手上的辣椒瓶，斜眼望了望三井一副似笑非笑的神情，立刻又抄起辣椒瓶往自己的碗倒去。

流川瞪了三井一眼，三井连忙低头吃饭。他觉得这顿饭吃得有点辛苦，因为他想狂笑，却又怕被对面的两个人暴力对待，唯有拼命地忍呀忍，不断扒饭，将口塞满，以防止自己笑出声来。可是耳中却不断塞进他们的对话。

“臭狐狸，你干嘛抢我的辣椒瓶？”

“你够了！”

“够不够我自己知道，拿来！”

“……哼！吃吧！”

“你叫我吃？我偏不吃！哼！”

一阵沉默……

“狐狸，为什么我觉得客厅怪怪的？好像少了一些柬西？”

“打破了！”

“什么破了？……吓！你说那两个小酒瓶吗？真可惜……”

“破了就破了，有什么好可惜的！”

“那可是头从丹麦带回来送我们的，听说那两瓶东西有廿年历史了…真可惜了里面的酒！”

吓？有那么久的历史？

三井更觉惭愧，若不是他不小心打破一瓶，流川也不会……但是，为什么呢？

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“狐狸，你说小三上哪儿去了？吃饱饭就溜出去，既不说去哪儿，也不带门匙，真不知他怎么被养大的？”樱木抱怨地说。

“……”

“他没跟你说吗？到底回不回来？我可不想再等门了。”

“不知道。”流川双眼直视电视机，对樱木连串的问话与抱怨只淡淡地答道。

“你累不累？今天不是为篮球队进行特训吗？快去睡吧，我一个人等就好了。”

流川摇了摇头，继续看他的电视。

这时候，门铃响了起来。

“拜托你小三，以后出去记得带门匙！”樱木边锁门边抱怨三井。

“对不起啦～我急着去找这个……”三井高举了手中的袋子，“今晚，我们不醉不睡！”

“什么？你想害我们呀～明天还要上班呢！……不过既然是你买的，我就喝吧！狐狸，也来喝吧～”樱木连忙跑到厨房去拿玻璃杯。

“樱木，顺便拿一些冰块来吧！”三井边脱下风衣边说道。

流川冷冷地看着三井将脱下风衣随手一丢、卷起衬衫的袖子，把袋中的三瓶酒拿出来。

三井突然发觉流川的视线，便很自觉地将丢在地上的风衣检起，老老实实地搭在饭桌的椅背上。看着流川的冷脸慢慢回暖，三井笑道，“不好意思，今天让你辛苦了。来来来，喝杯酒，当我向你陪罪好了，这可是正宗的苏格兰威士忌，我找了好久才找到。”三井接过了樱木递来的开酒器，将手中的酒开了后，倒了一杯给流川。

流川虽然有点生气三井将家裡搞得一团糟，但毕竟大家当年是队友，又认识多年，既然他道歉了，他也不好意思再小气，于是接过酒杯。

“好，樱木你也来…”三井又倒了一杯递给樱木。

“我不要，我自己来！你真小气，才倒半杯而已，谁够？”樱木抢过三井手上的酒瓶，自己倒了满满一杯。然后啜了一大口，一会儿功夫，就没有了一大半。

“这可是威士忌呢，哪有人像你这样喝法？”三井在自己的杯中加入两粒冰块，然后不断地摇晃着酒杯，“喝威士忌是讲究色、香、味的。酒呈琥珀色是因为在蒸馏后再经过橡木桶储存才形成的；香呢？就是要像我这样轻摇，然后用鼻子去嗅，让自己的记忆记住这种香味；而味，嘿，则是先含一小口酒在口中，在酒停留口腔的时候，用我们舌头的每一个部份去感受它，然后才慢慢嚥下喉。嚥酒下喉的那种柔顺感，就是让每个好酒之人趋之若鹜的感觉……明白了没？”

“切！喝就喝，还有那么多讲究，喝起来都没有滋味啦！酒要大口喝才叫爽！”樱木说完，一仰头将杯中剩下的酒喝完。然后又倒了满满一杯。

“樱木，你这种喝法叫牛饮，行家一看就知道你是外行人啦！嘿！看来，我是对牛弹琴了……叮叮叮锵…”三井取笑了樱木一番，自己竟哼起不成调的歌。

“小三，你搞什么啦？难听死！唱歌要像本天才这样唱才行……我是天才樱木，啦啦啦……”为了表现自己的天才歌喉，樱木也不甘示弱地拉开喉唱。

这两个人一来一往地斗唱，只苦了独坐一旁的流川。

这两个白痴！才一杯下肚就疯成这样？真受不了……

虽然流川在心里频喊受不了，可是他半点离开的意思都没有，只是目不转睛地看着樱木，然后一小口一小口地喝着酒。

“呼～真过瘾。哈哈！好久没这么舒畅了…”唱累了的三井倒在沙发上喘气。

“哼！小三，刚刚是我赢了…”樱木在旁提醒道。刚才他们斗拉音时，他比三井多拉了十多秒。

“安啦！你赢就你赢呗！来来来，喝酒！”三井为樱木倒了另一杯酒。

“小三，不是我说你，你这一趟来好像有什么心事似的？为工作烦？……不是？那你一定是为女人烦啦！”樱木边说边走向流川，在他身边坐了下来，然后对三井摆出一副“一切了然于胸”的样子。

“哈～你这小子……是跟女人有关，但也不完全是……”

樱木一直等着三井说下去，可是他只是摇着酒杯，一圈又一圈的，看得樱木都烦了。

“小三，你到底要不要说……”

“白痴！学长要说自然会说！你别催！”流川忍不住阻止樱木。

“但是他……（看见流川的瞪眼）哎呀…没什么啦……”樱木又喝了一大口酒。

过了半晌，沉默的人终于开口。

“樱木、流川……你们…看不看女人？”

“有什么好看？”流川第一反应。

而樱木则反问，“为什么突然问这种问题？”

“你别打岔，快点答！”三井催道。

这时，樱木支支吾吾起来，“这……”

他偷望流川一眼，而流川这时也望向他，他便尴尬地笑了起来，“哇哈哈～没……没有啦～”然后再偷瞄流川一眼，只见他这时低垂着头，不知在想什么。

“那你们……看不看…男人？”三井再次问道，这一次声音很轻。

倏地，流川站起身来，“为什么要看？”然后转身走开。

樱木默默地目送流川走进房间。

而三井听了流川的答案后，则用双手抱着头，喃喃自语：“是呀～为什么要看？为什么…要看…为什么我会想看？……很可怕呀～我会想看男人…我明明喜欢女人的……为什么现在看女人都没有反应了…为什么？难道……我喜欢…男人…不！不可能……我喜欢女人，对，我喜欢女人……樱木，你告诉我，我是喜欢女人的…樱木…”

三井抬起头时才发现，客厅不知何时只剩下他一个人，以及两个空酒瓶。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

樱木一觉醒来就发现有两道灼人视线投在自己身上。他连忙转头向床上的那对眼睛的主人打招呼，“早安，狐狸！”

只见流川一言不发地看着他，彷彿在问：“为什么？”

樱木伸手摸了摸头，讪讪笑道，“我昨晚进来时，看你睡得很熟了，不想吵醒你，便睡在地板上囉～哎呀，地板真硬，睡得全身都僵硬了，哈哈～”说着就站了起来，却见流川闭上眼睛，似乎又想睡了，便对他说，“狐狸，你再睡一会儿吧。我今天要提早上班，不吃早餐了，你今天可以偷懒啦～”然后哼着歌走进洗澡间。

假寝的流川这时候张开双眼望着樱木的背影，原本黑亮的眼珠这时候竟显得黯淡无光。

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

走向停车场，樱木才发现自己忘了带车钥匙，但又不想折回家里，于是便决定搭地铁上班。

地铁里挤满了赶上班、赶上学的人，男的、女的、老的、少的，大家都“亲亲密密”地贴在一起。而樱木身旁也挤了不少上班女郎。

「你看不看女人？」

笑话！漂亮的女人，每个人都喜欢看啦！

「你看不看女人？」

……我已经有好多年没有看女人了……

「你看不看女人？」

我到底看不看女人？

樱木用眼睛望向离自己最近的两个上班女郎。那种直勾勾的目光，吓得那两个上班女郎不断移开身体躲。

“……加里子，那个男人还在望我们哩！”

“别管他！这种人你越怕他他越大胆……呸！顶着个大红头，一看就知道不是好人。”那个叫加里子的女郎说道。

“可是……他看起来不像？只是眼光有点吓人而已…”

“你别天真啦！这个年代的好男人，不是别人的老公就是gay的，剩下的都是渣！”

啐！你这女人嘴吧真刻薄，竟敢如此诋毁本天才。不看就不看，你以为你很美吗？……还是狐狸说得对！女人，有什么好看！哼！

樱木下了地铁后，越想越气，凭什么天才要给那两个女人说得如此不堪？哼！不看女人！我才不看要女人呢！从现在起，我看男人！

樱木怒气冲冲地回到稳安保安公司。

甫一推开门，就见到一群同事聚在一起说笑、吃早餐。

“早呀～樱木”“早安……”“喂！早…咦！怎么不理人？”

樱木不发一言地走回自己坐位。他的低气压顿时让一班同事噤若寒蝉。

「你看不看男人？」

看！我现在就看！

樱木目不转睛地瞪着一班同事。不一会儿，那班人就觉得混身不自在。虽然不喜欢被瞪着，但却没有人敢上前问话。毕竟世界上还是有不怕死的人，那个人名叫──高戈。

高戈一步一步地走向樱木，直到他面前才停下来。

“喂！樱木，拜托你别再这样瞪着我们了，害我们心裡都发毛了。你再瞪的话，我们可会以为你对我们其中一个有意思呢！你又不是不知道自己是gay的！”高戈打趣地说道。倏地，他的衣领被樱木揪着，耳中传来他的吼声，“你有种再说一遍！”

“你干嘛！”被揪得生疼的高戈这时候也不禁动怒，不甘示弱地说，“我说，你是gay的！”

“你说什么？难道看男人就是gay的吗？”樱木将高戈的衣领揪得更紧。

“放手！”高戈挣扎了一下，见挣不脱樱木的手，更加生气地道，“我管你看不看男人？别对我说你不是，难道你家的流川不是男…”高戈还没说完，就被樱木一拳打倒在地。

其他同事见樱木还想扑上去，连忙将他拉住。

“都在干嘛？”严厉的声音，让发飙的樱木立刻安静下来。原来，早在他们起争执时，已有人向他们的董事长，阿部山雄通风报信了。

“樱木、高戈，你们给我进来！…其他人回到自己岗位去！”不怒而威的气势，让大家重新回到各自的岗位去。

“说，发生什么事？”阿部山雄见那个人都坐下后，噼头就问。他做事喜欢速战速决，不拖泥带水，也绝不含煳。

见樱木沉默不语，阿部山雄示意高戈说出前因后果。听了高戈的叙述后，阿部山雄沉吟了一阵子，然后望了望樱木一眼，对高戈说，“高戈，我想樱木并不是故意的，也许有什么事困扰了他。你不妨回想一下平时与樱木相处的情况……这样就能明白他的为人了。”

高戈低头深思。才一阵子，他便抬起头来，点了点头，“是我说话冲了点。”接着他便站了起来，向樱木鞠了一躬，“樱木，我为刚才说过的话道歉！”

樱木连忙站起来，也还了一礼，“高戈，我也向你道歉！”

“好好好，没事了。”阿部山雄拍了拍两个人的肩膀，“高戈，你去忙你的吧！樱木留下来！”

高戈刚关上门，阿部山雄就问，“你有什么事要对我说的吗？”

樱木沉默了一阵子，“…头！昨天有人问我看不看女人和看不看男人……让我有些困扰……所以今天早上才会……”

“那你究竟看不看？”

“现在什么都不想看了……”

“你和流川之间，有问题吗？”

“…没有。只是…今早看他的时候，突然觉得有点怪……我是指我的心情……我不知道自己当他是…男人还是女人？”

“你们在一起多久了？”

“有…十年吧？…哦！住在一起…大概有三年吧？”

“我想是因为两个人生活上的差异造成的矛盾吧！来自两个不同家庭成长的人，住在一起时，在生活上多多少少也难免会有磨擦的。我与老妻还不是一样，都结婚十多年了，她还常嚷我不把她当女人……所以别胡思乱想，应多想想你们平时相处的情况。还有，心里有什么问题，都应该说出来，别闷在心里，无论是多亲密的人毕竟不是你肚里的蛔虫，不说出来，没有人会知道的。”

“嗯～”

“若还有什么困扰你的事，最好在明天前解决。后天，James Anderson就会到达，我不想你被事困扰影响工作，明白吗？”

“明白。”

“好，去忙你的吧！”

“嗯。”

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

流川因为身体不舒服提早回家。原本以为回到家后睡上一觉就没事了，可是躺在床上竟没有一点睡意。于是，便到客厅坐。

可是莫名的烦躁让他坐不住。张望了一下，便去厨房拿了块抹布出来抹傢俱。

尘，到处都是尘！真讨厌！

流川边抹边在心裡骂道，彷彿这样就能驱走心中的烦躁感。当抹到电视机上木色架子时，流川停了下来。

「……吓！你说那两个小酒瓶破了吗？真可惜……」

白痴！你也觉得可惜吗？

「这个酒瓶留下来没意思了。」

流川记得自己摔破剩下的那一瓶时说过的话。

是呀！剩下一个，留下来也没意思了。

倏地，流川摔掉手上的抹布，匆匆忙忙地拿起风衣离开家门。

白痴！我不会让你逃掉的！

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

樱木打开自己的房间，顿时呆了！

双人床？几时买的？

“我今天去买的。你今晚不必睡地板了。”流川双手抱胸倚在房门对樱木说。

“哦，这样很好呀！那个垫褥是什么牌子？‘好梦’吗？我最爱那个牌子了……”樱木伸手拍了拍床，呣，蛮有弹性的。

是夜，流川早早就上床睡觉了。

樱木叹了一口气，今晚原本打算跟流川谈一谈，看来要等明天了。无精打采的他觉得睡神来袭，拒绝了三井的看电影邀请。嘱咐了三井出门记得带门匙、回来记得锁门后，便回房间睡觉。

樱木慢慢地侧躺在流川身边，动作轻轻的，怕把他吵醒。突然，腰间环上一隻手，颈后抵了一个头，樱木伸手握着那腰间的手，“还没睡吗？”

“睡不着。”

“狐狸一定是年纪大了，睡不多了。”樱木轻声取笑道。

“白痴！……你的工作几时开始？”

“后天。”难得狐狸主动问。前几天他们就是为了樱木的新任务吵了起来。樱木因为流川常要他辞去保安人员的工作，因此都不爱告诉他自己的工作内容。这一次，由于日本是国际红星，摇滚天王──James Anderson的全球反恐巡迴演唱会的其中一站，向来在保安界有口碑的稳安保安公司被指定负责James Anderson在日本的护卫工作，而樱木当然是其中的护卫要员。因为James Anderson的全球反恐巡迴演唱会惹怒了恐怖分子，早有传闻James Anderson将会在巡迴演唱会期间被干掉。因此，每个单位都严以待之，更不必说负责护卫要职的樱木他们了。由于，工作有一点危险性，樱木决定在演唱会前几天才告诉流川。岂知，流川听了就立刻火冒三丈：樱木竟然让他最后一个知道！于是，两人就开始吵了起来。过后，樱木绝口不提工作的事，然而今晚流川却主动问起。

“嗯。……小心点。”

“知道了。”

“……”

“……狐狸～”

“嗯？”

“……如果有人说你是…gay的，你会怎么样呢？”

“不去理！”

“……哦～这样……”樱木转过身体，一把抱着流川。

“怎么啦？”流川埋首在樱木胸前问道。

“没什么……睡吧！”

虽然嘴上这么说，可是樱木自己却睡不着。他感觉到自己的身体越来越热，呼吸越来越重……而流川的呼吸好像也越来越粗……

突然樱木一个快速翻身，将流川压在身下，就着昏暗的月光，看见流川脸上的不服气。他狡猾地扬起了嘴角，对流川说，“我先！”然后就吻住流川的唇。

然而樱木不知道，流川此时在心里笑得比他还狡猾。他用双手环住樱木的腰，用力地将他按向自己，紧紧地，直到两人之间再没有一丝空隙。

床，激烈地晃动。

呢喃声、喘气声此起彼落，连绵不绝……

 

◆◆◆◆◆

 

第二天一早，樱木与流川一踏出房门，就见到穿戴整齐、长发束起的三井。两人不禁一脸惊讶！因为三井除了刚抵步的隔天早晨早起外，都是睡到日上三竿的。

只见三井的脚边放着他的行李袋，樱木问道，“小三，你要回家啦？”

“唉～我也不想回去。但昨晚接到经理人的电话，说临时接到一个show，一定要我回去。……呜呜…我不想回去，我要在这里…”三井假装哭了起来，逗得樱木哈哈大笑、流川抿紧了嘴。

“小三呀～饭碗比较重要，你还是赶紧回去吧！我可想像不出像你这种大少爷不当模特儿后还能做什么工作！嘻嘻！”樱木走过去拍着三井的肩膀说。

“樱木，跟你打个商量，不如我把行李袋留下来，那我随时都可以过来渡假了，可不可以？”

三井的要求让樱木不知所措，让流川的脸黑得像炭、冷得像冰。

樱木望了望流川，“咳咳…小三，我想这个……”

“好啦！我明白的。我先走啦，要赶班车呢！拜拜！”三井提起了行李袋，潇洒地向樱木、流川挥挥手，然后示意樱木开门让他离开。

看着三井的潇洒，樱木在心中暗暗称奇，眼前这个整齐干淨的三井，究竟与那个在自己家寄住几天，既不修边幅又好吃的小三，是不是同一个人。

樱木与流川目送三井，直到他的背影在走廊消失再转身进屋。

多年以后，樱木才突然想起，那个斗歌、斗酒的晚上，三井最后到底有没有将他的烦恼说出来？

樱木想不起，也没有再问三井；而三井也没有提起。


End file.
